Nuka/Timon and Pumbaa
Cast * Rafiki (The Lion King) as Edward * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) as James * Timon (The Lion King) as Donald * Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Douglas * Nuka (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as The Spiteful Breakvan * Other lions from the outlands (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as The Troublesome Trucks * Roger (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas (cameo) * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as Henry (cameo) * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Gordon (cameo) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Timon and Pumbaa are best friends (warthog and meerkat duo) from Africa. They arrived to help Roger Radcliffe, but only one animal had been expected. The friends meant well but did cause confusion. Roger had given them numbers; Timon 9, and Pumbaa 10, but he was still planning to send one animal home. There was a lion named Nuka in the yard that had taken a dislike to Pumbaa. Things always went wrong when he had to take him out. His work was late, and he was blamed. Pumbaa began to worry. Timon, his friend, was angry. "You're a muckle nuisance!" said Timon. "It's to leave you behind I'd be wanting!" "You can't," said Nuka. "I'm essential." "Ach! Are you?" Timon burst out. "You're nothing but a screechin' and a noise when all's said and done. Spite Pumbaa, would you? Take that!" "Oh! Ow ow!" cried Nuka. "There's more coming, should you misbehave." "Nuka behaved better after that. Until one day, Timon had an accident. The road was slippery. He couldn't stop in time. CRASH! Roger was most annoyed. "I am disappointed, Timon. I did not expect such, um... clumsiness from you. I have decided to send Pumbaa back and keep you." "I'm sorry, sir," said Timon. "I should think so, too. You have upset my arrangements. Now Mike will have to help with the goods work, while you are mended. Mike won't like that." Roger was right. Mike grumbled dreadfully. "Anyone would think," said Pumbaa, "that Timon had his accident on purpose. I heard tell about a monster and some tar barrels." "Shut up!" said Mike. "It's not funny!" He didn't like to be reminded of his own accident." "Well, well, well," said Pumbaa, "surely, Mike, it wasn't you. You didn't say!" Mike didn't say. He slouched sulkily away. "He's cross," snickered Nuka. "We'll try to make him crosser still." "Hold back!" giggled the other lions to each other. Mike did his best, but he was exhausted when they reached Rafiki's station. Luckily, Pumbaa was there. "Help me up the hill, please," panted Mike. "These lions are playing tricks. I can't do it alone." "We'll show them!" said Pumbaa. Slowly but surely, the snorting animals forced the lions up the hill, but Mike was losing strength. "I can't do it! I can't do it!" "Leave it to me!" shouted Pumbaa. The guard was anxious. "Go steady! Nuka's breaking!" Nuka was in pieces. No one had been hurt, and soon Rafiki came to clear the mess. Roger Radcliffe was on board. "I might have known it would be Pumbaa!" he said. "Pumbaa was grand, sir," said Rafiki. "Mike had no strength left, but Pumbaa worked hard enough for three. I heard him from my yard." "Two would have been enough," said Roger. "I want to be fair, Pumbaa, but... I don't know. I really don't know." Roger was making up his mind about something. But that's another story.